


【之南针】俗世爱情

by AMENGXIANGXIAO



Category: r1se, 之南针, 周震南 - Fandom
Genre: F/M, 性转
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:26:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23119192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AMENGXIANGXIAO/pseuds/AMENGXIANGXIAO
Summary: 囝性转。突然想起张爱玲《倾城之恋》里“一个城市的沦陷成全了一段姻缘”，遂有此文。老规矩，渣文笔，我写个开心，您看个开心，别当真。名字相似而已。OOC。
Relationships: 之南针 - Relationship
Kudos: 5





	【之南针】俗世爱情

（一）  
夏逛很喜欢在性事偷袭她，上次是在浴室突然的进入，两个人激战后一片狼藉，这次是在厨房。

周囡写作到了半夜，胃口空空，实在需要些食物果腹才能继续。没办法，只能打开冰箱冷藏室，跪坐在地上，胡乱塞些面包牛奶进嘴里，她实在是饿的有点狠。

牛奶溅出来几滴在过于宽大的上衣T恤上，她在家很喜欢把长T穿成短裙，胸衣什么的束缚统统不要，裸着两条白皙的细腿四处招摇。这副模样在夏逛眼里实在太过色情。

周囡说，这是老娘的家，无自由毋宁死，穿个衣服还需要你批准那你就给我滚。

夏逛最喜欢她这暴脾气和不拐弯抹角的性子。

再比如现在，他出现在她背后，搂住弓起身子的周囡，直接伸手扒掉内裤，挺身进去的时候。无预警无前戏。

周囡没什么润滑，突然被异物插入，生涩的很，腰上禁锢着前男友不安分的手，还在胡乱揉捏着自己的胸。

“夏逛你混蛋！” 周囡挣脱未果，她的扭动反而让夏逛插入的更深，挑逗的他格外兴奋；大力抽插几下后水声涟涟，周囡明显被挑起了兴致，嘴上却不服输，“滚。”

“怎么还这么紧这么骚啊周囡。” 夏逛抱着周囡去客厅转身把她摁在沙发上，衣服高高的撩起，酥胸大喇喇地裸在视线里，乳头已经在刺激下兴奋地立起；夏逛扯着她的双手压在头顶上，又扶着硕大的勃起挺进去抽插起来，“你知道你下面多湿吗，淫水多的都流出来了。”

周囡的腿无力地挣扎着，上身被压地无法动弹，下面又不受控地湿的一塌糊涂，身体的享受和心理上的拒绝让她矛盾的不知所措。两人在一起太久了，即便分手，夏逛对周囡的身体也了如指掌，随便的顶弄就触及了她的敏感点。周囡在夏逛猛烈的攻势下泄出一声声呻吟，呻吟里还带着哭腔。

“夏逛你放开我...你怎么不去肏翟雯啊你滚——” 

“我想肏的人是你，周囝，一直都是你。”

“滚。”

女人真是口是心非的物种，嘴上骂着男人如何混蛋，身体扭动地妖娆，身体微微向上迎合着抽插。夏逛揉搓着周囡的花蕾，周囡身子越来越软，软成了一滩水，被摆成任意模样接纳着。

这场意外的性爱被周囡定义一时心软的错误，她下定决心不在同一个错误上跌倒两次。夏逛是她刚分手不到一周的前男友，至于为什么还和她生活在一起——

（二）  
“我们分手吧。” 周囡喜欢给人“惊喜”，夏逛早就知道，不过这次的“惊喜”来的有点突然。

她早晨把夏逛落在她家里零零散散的衣服杂物都扔进了他当初带来的拉杆箱里，连袜子和他不怀好意藏在床头柜的避孕套都没放过。

“囝子，这...意欲何为啊？” 夏逛打了通宵游戏，眼睛红红的，犹豫着要不要放下手里的操纵杆——周囡看着不像在开玩笑。

“你心知肚明不是吗？” 周囡面无表情，眼神冷漠的吓人，“夏逛，我们在一起了两年了，怎么还在玩这种把戏？”

夏逛这才知道周囡这次是真生气了，他太了解她了，这人不轻易提分手，如果张了嘴怕是十头牛都拉不回来。

“囝囝，我扪心自问，这两年没做什么对不起的你的事情。死也让我死个明白吧。” 夏逛放下游戏，有些疲惫，心里有点打鼓，她不会是知道了吧。

“翟雯半夜给我发了张照片，看来你年会喝的挺多连做了什么都记不得了。”

翟雯是夏逛工作上的下属，气质出众，妖艳又聪慧，是男人都喜欢的长相，也很受重用。周囡远远的见过她一次。那次夏逛大晚上打电话让她开车去接他，KTV门口红红绿绿的男女喝的醉醺醺，相互依偎搀扶着出门，翟雯半搂挎着夏逛，长长的链条包拍打着超短裙下的两条裸腿，离开的时候还要依依不舍地扯着夏逛的衣袖告别，高跟鞋轻轻地蹭着夏逛的裤脚，远远地看不清口型在说些什么，只觉得好不缱绻。

周囡本来没太当回事，男人么，身居高位，总会有形形色色的诱惑，不怀好意也有，有利可图更多，夏逛是心里有数的人。或者说，如果这个男人不可靠的话，那早劈腿早分手，也省得在不值得的人身上浪费时间。

她旁敲侧击地问过夏逛，夏逛的说法是，她的确喜欢自己也勾搭过自己，不是没有过心动，可是“周囡怎么办，我现在被你吃的死死的，眼里装不下别的女人。”

夏逛惯会用教科书式的标答来回复爱情类问题，避重就轻，有些小聪明。

这事儿过后没多久就是年会，夏逛彻夜未归，后来说，喝太多了夜又深，不想麻烦周囡，就在酒店开了个房睡下了。

一个月后，他赤裸着洗澡的照片发到了周囡的手机里。信息是：周囡你放手吧。

照片上的裸男透过玻璃，身形看的不真切，周囡则一眼就认出了是她同床共枕了两年的男人。一摸身边的床榻空空如也，他大概又在楼下打游戏了通宵。周囡一时气不打一处来，起身便开始收拾衣物要把他扫地出门。

两人僵持了好久，夏逛意识到自己可能闯了大祸，可是他真的有点...冤。年会那天大家玩得很嗨，他睡下之后不知道翟雯怎么就跟着进来了还脱光了在他身边睡下，他睡醒之后清醒的知道自己不可能和她做过什么，他前一天晚上困得连澡都懒得洗就去睡觉了，便勒令她自己离开，自己转身去洗澡了。本以为她离开后这事儿就告一段落，没想到她手里还拿了莫须有的“证据”来骚扰周囡。

翟雯后来又主动出击过好几次，都在一个部门上班，抬头不见低头见的，要么是刻意落在他办公室的丁字内裤，要么是聚餐时明里暗里的挑逗撩拨，口头上不加掩饰的渴望，餐桌下大胆的高跟鞋试探。说是不动心是不可能的，夏逛毕竟也是个血气方刚的男人，可每次顾忌到家里那位，都不动声色的化解了。

“周囡，我已经解释过了，我的确应该告诉你真相，我当时怕你瞎想。而且我们之间没什么，我甚至可以给你看我们的私人聊天记录。” 夏逛尝试去抱周囡赔罪，可惜她不为所动，打开大门，态度坚决。

周囡的脾气夏逛太熟悉了，现在陷入争执不亚于火上浇油，随即拖了行李下楼。

“叮咚。” 10分钟之内夏逛去而复返，不知道是什么情况。

“周囡，你家小区封了，听说是因为疫情缘故，强制自我隔离20天。你不能把我丢在小区游荡做个孤魂野鬼吧。我房子退了，也没地儿去。” 夏之光一脸痞子的坏笑，仿佛因祸得福般，央求着周囡。

这......

（三）

周囡小区物资保障的不错，每天都可以下楼到门口的小卖店买新鲜的蔬菜水果和生活必需品。这些都落在了夏逛的身上，包括做饭什么的，毕竟现在他属于寄住在周囡家里，名不正言不顺，顶多算是个寄居在沙发上的室友。

周囡是个自由职业者，做自媒体的，每天花大量时间码字发稿。都说这场疫情对于中国的经济打击很大，但某些行业则借势崛起，比如自媒体行业和直播主播，毕竟几乎全民都在家刷电视刷微博刷短视频无所事事。她的任务也重了许多，每天焦头烂额的抓头发疯狂输出。

夏逛和她不平不淡地处着，每天装作贤惠男友出去买菜做饭三菜一汤，水果切好傍晚端到书桌上，偶尔问她你明天想吃鱼吗？楼下进了带鱼要不要给你裹着炸了吃？

夏逛的公司停工了，每天待在家里无所事事，偶尔打打游戏看看书，毕竟周囡不太理他。倒是翟雯有了大把的时间发信息，颀长的美腿，睡前的自拍，浴室里的照片颇有些朦胧之美，有的时候发语音，嗲嗲的声音说，老大你真的很沉得住气诶。

夏逛身边不乏这样的女孩，自以为人生有捷径可以走，每天想着以各种各样的理由上位，不过翟雯的确算这里面姿色和手段一顶一的美人儿。英文里管这种女孩子叫做femma fatale，蛇蝎美人，亵玩则已，一旦勾搭上就会变成彻头彻尾的灾难。他是个男人，但不傻。他把翟雯的微信静音之后，就没怎么再看过了。

夏逛和周囡的关系回转是在周囡的深夜冰箱觅食之旅：他们从感情逐渐淡去的男女朋友，变成了分手后淡漠的路人，又回到了激情升温的炮友。

在家隔离的时间里，性爱是最值得打发时间的消遣，对于夏逛而言，这是唯一消遣，其他都是琐事。

两人从来没有花这么多时间独处过，哪怕出去旅游也偶尔会兵分两路来些自由时间——周囡对于个人空间的要求从不妥协。而这次，同一个屋檐下，抬头不见低头见，周囡不码字的时候都要面对这个无处不在的前男友，吃着他煮的一日三餐，以前还真没发现他也有做家庭煮夫的潜质。

“夏逛，以前你每天忙工作，没想到你还有这般好厨艺，失敬失敬。” 周囡吃着炸带鱼和素炒三丝，发出难得的夸奖，这是她外卖隔三差五就要点的菜，没想到夏逛还记得。

“周囡，你不知道的事情多着呢。怎么样，回头草也很好吃的，更何况是一个被冤枉的大厨，考虑一下？” 夏逛挑了挑眉，伸手去捏周囡的脸。

“别闹，你一会儿又没法收场了。” 周囡微侧头避开，冷清的眼神飘过去落在夏逛的眼里有些妩媚。

都说周囡是高冷钓系，夏逛被拿捏得死死的；朋友们约他们出来吃饭都要开玩笑地说，夏逛你曾经的意气英发倾倒众生的学生会会长的派头哪里去了，当年都是小姑娘追着你送情书，什么时候就变成了服帖老实的护花使者了，浪子收心就是说的你这种吧，这女人会下蛊吧。

其实日常相处过程中，夏逛没觉得周囡很强势，周囡在他眼里就是个喜欢装高冷的女孩子罢了，做事百分之百认真，嘴上占占他便宜，决定了的事情就没有回转的余地，与其说她对别人的要求高，不如说她更加苛刻的要求自己。周囡对于生活中琐碎的细节没那么在乎，甚至能说是神经大条，对于别人更是宽容的很。

“囝囝，你想我怎么收场，闹一闹嘛。” 夏逛收拾了残羹冷炙去厨房，又实在懒得洗盘子，跑去找周囡耍赖，圈着她小小的身子在墙边，语言攻势耳鬓厮磨，下面不安分地蹭着她薄薄的裙子，又开始躁动起来。

酒足饭饱思淫欲？是这个说法吗？

“别闹，我好困。” 周囡套了一件短裙吊带就出来了，身上有些清凉——夏逛熟练的把吊带扯下来，圆润的乳房被吊带托成诱人的形状，被像面团一样大力揉搓着。

“你怎么像小狗一样呀...嗯呐嗯呐...” 周囡的意识渐渐模糊，抚摸着在胸前舔舐“耕耘”种草莓的夏逛，发出嗯嗯的呻吟。

夏逛的胡子毛茬刺刺地扎着周囡，手上也没消停，扯开周囡的薄裙，抚着花蕾，内裤已经沁的湿润，随着手指的抽插，小穴一张一合吞咽着， “那是小奶狗还是小狼狗呢。”

周囡笑他口无遮拦不害臊，“想什么呢，像小哈巴狗。” 这个女人嘴上不服输，身子渐渐瘫软下来，不搂着就要从墙上滑下去，娇气的很。

夏逛把她抱起来放在吧台上，兴致大起，附身下去吮起穴口来，夏逛惯会用舌头，灵动有力，温热地啮咬着花蕾，进攻着小穴，短短的胡茬轻轻在周围摩擦着，穴口很快被挑逗的淫液连连，像是熟透的夏季水果，质软多汁。

周囡私处的皮肤娇嫩的很，被刺激和温暖包围着很快就达到了高潮，两腿大大的打开，身子无法控制的战栗，娇喘淫叫听的夏逛下面硬的生疼。

他抱了周囡回卧室，直捣蜜心，抽插起来；周囡才从第一次高潮中回落，身子软的很，百依百顺，她皮肤很娇嫩，大力拍打着很容易就留下红印，大大刺激了夏逛的感官。

周囡最喜欢背入，她说她喜欢那种人物缺失的留白和想象力。夏逛说，我看你喜欢的就是心理出轨的刺激和快感。周囡笑了，好像也无不对，偶尔怡一下情。

夏逛也喜欢背入式撞击的快感，周囡跪坐的姿势总透露出那么些屈辱的意味在，细细的腰握起来手感极佳，两团莹白跟随着撞击的节奏抖动着。

“周囡，你希望我是谁？”

“又来？嗯，酒吧偶遇的陌生人。”

“——这位女士，我们才认识了两个小时你就被我拐来床上了，你的男朋友不会生气吗？”

“呵呵，他还不知道在哪里浪呢。哥哥你的表现不差哦。”

“你发情的样子简直像极了我——”

“这位先生，我们和陌生人也没什么两样罢。”

夏逛把她转过身来压在身下，“我要让你看清是谁在肏你，也记着谁在肏你，周囡，你这辈子都逃不掉了。” 

周囡望向他的眼睛，却被他眼角的泪痣吸引了目光，他的目光太过灼热。两人放肆地拥吻，夏逛猛烈抽插直到全数释放在周囡的身子里。

外面的形势一天一个变化，每每好消息坏消息混杂，真假消息满天飞，谣言和辟谣不知道哪个来得更快。两个人做爱时偶尔会陷入一种歇斯底里中——仿佛明天就是世界末日，而这是两人最后一次做爱。

“是性交。”周囡坚持地纠正着，她的眼里没有爱情的性行为只能归结为性交。

“对于我是做爱，周囡。” 夏逛搂着高潮过后的周囡，有一搭没一搭地捏着她的腰。

“我们这样子...算什么呢，你又把我当什么呢，夏逛，随时肏的炮友吗？” 两人赤裸地躺在床上，聊些有的没的，仿佛就能地老天荒，什么都不用担心。

夏逛却难得认真，直视着她的眼睛，他眼里有光，“我把你当作我的爱人，从来没有变过。现在不过是重新追求你一次罢了。”

周囡不是没有动摇过，被隔离的这一周多的时间内他们仿佛又重新认识了一次，也在慢慢拾起曾经遗失的激情。俗世爱情，柴米油盐酱醋茶，琐碎细节，就像这激情褪去过后的归于平淡，她本以为她厌倦了这种日复一日的重复，可现在才知道这样的生活多值得珍惜。

（四）

家里的避孕套消耗的很快，似乎两人交流的主要方式就是没节制的性爱。夏逛下楼的时候发现小卖铺只剩下零星的几包可以买，还不是周囡喜欢的口味。小卖铺店主挤眉弄眼地和夏逛笑，这两周套子卖的格外快，嘿嘿。夏逛会心的笑了笑，这自我囚禁的生活他甚至有点喜欢。

隔离的第二周，隔壁楼道的一家男主人被浑身全副武装的医务人员抬进了救护车，两人在窗户后面围观了全程，对面的高层也弹出了很多脑袋向下张望。说不害怕是不可能的，疫情面前人人平等，有的时候下楼买菜都变成了一场探险，即便带了口罩也无法保障触及到的把手、接过的钱币和贩卖水果的小贩会不会变成传染源。

夏逛等在排队买菜的长队里咳嗽了两声，队伍前后立马做出积极响应，以夏逛为中心，五米的距离为半径，给他腾出了一个真空的空间，他笑了笑，昨天客厅的空调有点冷，着了凉。也不知道周囡有没有受凉，她可能夜里赶稿还没睡醒。

等他回家的时候，周囡果然还在睡着懒觉，午饭都做好了，夏逛才去卧室叫醒她。

周囡床气很大，每晚不管什么姿势入眠都会搞起一撮儿卷毛来，没睡够或者被突然叫醒就会边黑脸边刷牙，也不理人，或者压根不起床说你走开啦，我不吃午饭了，反正我的工作又不坐班。

这次的周囡抱着人形抱枕睡的很沉，脸色红润，小嘴噗噗地吐着气，完全没有要醒的样子。直到夏逛过来拖她的手才意识到她整个人浑身都在发烫，伸手摸了摸她的额头才意识到大事不妙。

“周囡，宝宝，醒醒。你发烧了，我们去医院吗？” 夏逛心急如焚，手足无措地叫着周囡，又在想该去急诊还是直接叫救护车。疫情的阴影笼罩和疾病真正降临是完全两种不同的体验和恐惧感，夏逛觉得天要塌了，却也知道，这天塌了，他会站起来替她扛着。

打给小区防疫和专业人员的电话指示下来了，“我们根据你讲述的情况，觉得可能不是新冠病毒，但无法排除这种状况。建议避免在急诊防止交叉感染。如果可以，请在家自我隔离36小时且监控病情进展情况，再和我们汇报。”

好在周囡是个稳妥的人，家里应急药物一应俱全，夏逛翻出了消炎药和降烧药之后，又去厨房开始熬浓浓的小米粥——周囡一生病就特喜欢喝粥，抱着碗不撒手那种。

“囝囝，起来喝粥吃药了。” 夏逛是个北京爷们，有些混不吝的痞子气，不过做事靠谱，人也很上进，不然不会年纪轻轻就当上了主管。

周囡是个四川姑娘，骨架娇小，软软的靠在夏逛的身上，病恹恹的眉眼耷拉着，她饭量虽小还是在努力补充着体力。

夏逛弯了眉眼，说，我把暖气调大了一些，你估计是着凉了，好好休息多喝水，烧很快就会褪了。

周囡沉默着点头。又说，我不会是得了——

夏逛安慰她，你连门都没出，怎么会呢，放宽心，我已经和防疫站联系过了，先观测，你相信我。夏逛探身去亲周囡额头的时候，她往后退缩着拒绝，说，我不想传染给你。

“如果明天是世界末日”——这个问题他们彩排过无数次，都没想到是此刻的心境：如果前面是悬崖，那我宁愿不认识你；你跟我说没关系，我陪你一起哪怕世界末日也无妨。两人此刻颇有些落难夫妻的意味。哦，不，落难前男女友。

夏逛收拾完厨房回来给周囡续水的时候，周囡裹着被子瑟瑟发抖地玩手机，把夏逛给逗笑了，说，你怎么生病都不忘工作。

周囡恢复了些生气，瞟了他一眼，说，我看明星八卦呢，再艰难的形势下也需要一点娱乐的点缀啊，欧阳娜娜和2g上封面了诶，好搭。

你冷吗？夏逛给她喂了点水，掖了掖被角，又看着她小脸依旧惨白，心疼的很。

周囡刚测过体温，说，烧退了点了，可还是觉得身子凉。

夏逛略一沉吟，开始脱衣服——

夏逛，你不会又要耍流氓吧？我还是个病人啊，很容易传染的！周囡眼睛睁的大大圆圆的，盯着夏逛宽衣解带，看懵了。

夏逛脱到只剩下底裤，露出纹理分明的胸肌腹肌，掀开被子从背后搂着周囡，笑她，我也没有那么禽兽吧，人体电热炉很管用的，保证不在伤病期间骚扰你，我的“前”女友大人。

为了讽刺，夏逛把重音大大地落在那个“前”女友上面。

周囡只穿了一件宽大的男式大T，男性雄厚的荷尔蒙气息从背后温热的胸膛传来，瞬间觉得没那么冷了。夏逛的膝盖屈起来下身贴合起她的臀腿，像大勺子包裹小勺子一样，很有安全感的姿势。

“你还记得我们刚认识的时候吗？” 周囡一时睡不着，轻轻捏着夏逛搂在她腰上的手，“咖啡厅那次。”

“当然，你超级不修边幅的就来了，一屁股做到我对面，然后说，我们及早达成共识，早死早超生，怎么样。我莫名其妙地看着你，觉得这是哪里来的奇人，后来才知道你是被迫安排相亲，找错了桌，你的对象在隔壁。” 夏逛嘲笑她。

“别提了，他是个很奇葩的直男癌，说，你妈安排来跟我相亲是你的运气好，嫁给我之后巴拉巴拉什么年薪月薪的。我当时白眼翻上天，老娘用的着你来养活我，立马控制住想把咖啡泼他脸上的冲动——” 周囡那天被相亲奇葩气坏了，还是夏逛来给她解的围。

她和夏逛在那之后就熟络了起来，看电影，逛艺术馆，打游戏，吃火锅，去菜市场买菜做饭，周囡弹得一手好钢琴，夏逛偶尔弹弹吉他唱点民谣；后来夏逛就搬了进来。

“你搬进来那天就拎了两个箱子，把我惊到了，我光衣服都能装满五个箱子。” 周囡想起那天要去接他，夏逛说，不用，在门口等我就行，结果发现这人活的比自己还随意。

“钱财衣服皆为身外之物，我搬来之前还捐了好多旧衣服，下一季再买就好了。” 夏逛撇撇嘴，“我还震惊你的衣帽间比我家厕所还大呢，满满的鞋子包包。谢谢你专门分给我了一个小柜子放我的衣服哦。”

“不客气，我的室友。其实，跟你在一起的这两年我挺开心的。” 周囡转过头想亲他，又突然想到自己还在发烧，尴尬地抿了抿嘴，“我以前最怕的是在一段感情关系里不自由，特害怕我变成像我妈那样的人。”

“嗯？” 夏逛把头枕在周囡的脖子上，嘴唇浅浅地印在后颈，短短的胡茬扎的周囡有点痒。他还是第一次听周囡这么说。

“我很少和你讲我母亲的事。她是个控制狂？你知道有种女人天生就很有掌控欲，年轻的时候掌控自己，中年了想掌控自己的丈夫，子女长大了又想安排自己子女的未来。我看着我父亲和她抗争了一辈子，看着她事无巨细地指挥又嫌弃着我父亲的所作所为，看着她在抓到父亲手机里暧昧短信时的歇斯底里。她是个很好的很传统的中女性，孝敬长辈，教育子女都是一等一的耐心，事业有成，可唯独在掌控家庭上面处处不顺心，每天都在抱怨父亲不够争气。我人生的最大恐惧就是变成像她一样的人。”

周囡说完这些停顿了一会儿，又接着说，“那天翟雯的事情我大概也能猜到几分。可是，我发现我变得越来越像我的母亲了，越来越在乎，越来越想掌控身边的一切，这太可怕了。如果可以挺过去这一关，我想依着我的心意活着。”

夏逛愣住了，周囡是个很讲理的女人，那天的分手来的莫名其妙，原来还有这一层原因。

周囡又说，“如果我没挺过这一关，我的遗书放在床头柜的最后一层，记得带给我的父母。也祝福你可以幸福，虽然她不太适合你。”

周囡把手机递给他，一路往上翻，密密麻麻的都是翟雯发来的挑衅的文字和图片。

“周囡，我——对不起，我不知道她怎么拿到你的手机号的，怪我没有明确拒绝她。” 夏逛一时很心疼她，他不知道这些事，也没想到翟雯如此大胆。

夏逛想到之前许多...只紧紧地抱着她，许久，又喃喃地说，“无欲才能无求，喜欢才会在乎。我不会让你离开我的，我们在一起。”

像是在安抚她，又像是在安慰自己。

周囡没有回复，可能是睡着了。

（五）

“36度7，烧退了，和你说了你没事的，之前就是着凉了。想吃什么？我还没做早餐。” 夏逛边甩着体温计边安慰周囡，22个小时以内解封。

周囡昏昏沉沉的睡了快十二个小时，烧虽然退了，但身子还是有点虚。看着夏逛一脸疲惫，周囡有点愧疚，说，我跟你一起做早餐吧，起了身。

他们做了丰盛的中式早餐：烤油条，皮蛋瘦肉粥，茶叶蛋，馒头，凉拌木耳，还心血来潮的煎了朝鲜冷面夹上火腿肠切成小段。

那顿早餐他们吃的也颇有些仪式感，桌子上花瓶中放了两天的含苞百合终于在这天早晨得以盛放，两人安静地面对面坐着，细嚼慢咽，静默无言，仿佛连平淡的素菜小食也别有一番滋味。

她想张口说谢谢你一直陪我渡过最艰难的时候，但我还没考虑好，你可以不可以再给我一点时间。

他想，不知道你心心念念的自由里能不能容纳下一个我的存在，周囡你真的没有心吧，或许你也看不清楚自己的心呢。

可他们都清楚地知道，这24小时两人经历了近乎生死的考验，周囡大病初愈，夏逛失而复得。

经历过这次浩劫的他们，在茫茫人海中找到了对方。

恐惧不在于情况有多严重，而在于恐惧本身。

（六）

她说，比起亲吻她更喜欢拥抱；她说，身体上的自由固然是好的，但真正的自由是精神上的自由啊；她也说过喜欢他。

两人的相处越来越像俗世夫妻，平淡如水，日出而作，日落而息，相拥而眠。

一周后，小区禁闭取消。周囡没再提过赶夏逛走的事，夏逛也就难得糊涂地继续住了下来。

三周后，周囡后知后觉的买了个验孕棒，盯着上面地两道红线木木地发呆，这才找到月经迟迟未来的原因。

思来想去，好像是封闭期间两人有次半夜实在找不到避孕套——特殊时期消耗速率略快的生活必需品，后来外射的那次...她大病初愈不久，也就没吃药，侥幸地想运气不会这么差吧。

周囡摸着平坦的小腹，说，宝宝，妈妈爱你，你爸爸是个很好的人。

“妈妈”这个词从周囡嘴里说出来的时候她都吓了一大跳，那么水到渠成理所当然。

第二天，她收到了夏逛临睡前突袭的求婚戒指，简洁大方的设计，精细雕刻的钻石在灯光下折射出明亮的光芒。

直男的细心和洞察力又一次让她震惊了，不不，让周囡更为意外的是夏逛的行动力——

“周囡，嫁给我吧。你要的是自由和自我，我要的不过是一个你罢了。我想，给你们一个家。”

————————————  
Note: 2020.03.12 AM 植树节快乐  
1) 全片情节和真实事件无关，尤其是疫情防控相关的细节，本人没有亲身经历，全靠杜撰。  
2) 感谢张爱玲《倾城之恋》，感谢苏童《婚姻即景》系列。


End file.
